Albareos
Albareos is the Holy King among the Vatican, making him the top of the rest of the Hero Clan, possessing authority that surpasses the pope. Appearance Albareos is described as wearing white vestments specially fit for the holy king. Personality Albareos is an ambitious man who at one point truly wanted to make the world a better place, but ultimately, he's tainted by his own fifthly desires in his lust for power. His viewpoint of the world is entirely in relation to one's standing. In his insanity, he truly believes he's walking the path to becoming a god, and that all of his actions are just. All of which includes protecting the Human world from demons to the point of it falling into the "dark side" of the Hero Clans and using forbidden magic and techniques to create clones of Jin Toujou, among a host of other crimes and taboos. Even after achieving his goal of becoming the Holy King, he remained as paranoid as ever and continually takes action and comes up with several schemes in order to hold onto his power. This also includes eliminating his enemies, and even neglecting to create a proper line of succession for his supporters in the event that he dies. Due to his pride and belief in himself, Albareos never doubted himself, never considering what would occur if his plans were to fail, as well as underestimating someone as dangerous as Shiba or even someone as powerful as Jin. On both occasions, he has shown to be quick to anger if his ideas don't turn out the way he intended and even a coward after he witnessed the true power of Jin Toujou. History 20 years before the start of the series, Albareos under the special forces department of the Vatican (which would later become known as the Holy Knights). He was put in charge of commanding the frontline forces. While holding this post, he would go on to commit many crimes and taboos in the name of the Hero Clan. Following his service in the Great War, Albareos would begin to scheme and ascend the stairways to becoming the Holy King of the Vatican. Albareos was mainly involved in the plan to clone Jin Toujou after taking a strand of hair from him without him knowing during his time within the Vatican at the age of fourteen. After a number of failures using the cells of mythical beasts, spirits, and guardian spirits to make a clone that can match Jin, one of the Ten Gods, Reginleif assisted them in the project and they were able to make some progress. After the thirteenth batch of clones, one of the clones who would become known as Shiba Kyouichi was considered a success as he could absorb the corruption caused by their actions and turn it into power granting him the potential to match Jin. Though his strength started to reach into other dimensions causing the gods to abandon the experiment without the knowledge of what happened to Reginleif. In order to have someone to share the blame to creating Shiba, Albareos made a pact with the Japanese Hero Clan with the promise of political backing with the Vatican. After finally reaching the Apex of the Hero Clan, Albareos would spend the rest of his days eliminating and plotting those that threatened his power. Powers and Abilities Hero Powers Though most of his abilities have not been revealed, Albareos has been deemed a saint, capable of miracles and wonders above that of a normal human considered to be the apex of the pyramid that governs the Hero Clan. He was able to also create a white crow that could enter the superior dimension created using the Four Gods, albeit it entered the westward side was created using the Replica Byakko and it even acts as a communication device between him and Shiba but was later destroyed or erased to the barrier being refined. Master Magecraft: Albareos is noted to be a master in magecraft, being the main person involved in the creation of Shiba, as well as the other clones of Jin. He was also able powerful lethal magic similar to the master-servant contract containing some form of demonic energy that took the form as a curse, which was intended to act as a countermeasure if Shiba was to ever get out of hand causing a thunderous explosion of light that engulfed him, however, this fails to work, since Albareos underestimated Shiba. Equipment Shiba Clones: He is able to control clones of Shiba that he created and used them in a confrontation with Jin at the Vatican. Despite the clones having the same abilities as the original Shiba, the clones can be considered inferior in the sense that they lacked Reginleif. During the confrontation with Jin, they attacked in a synchronized formation. Trivia *His involvement in both created Shiba in an attempt to clone Jin as well as his deal with the Japanese Hero Clan caused the incident with the Four Gods. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Vatican